I am obvious and you raise me up
by Ayine
Summary: DHspoilers! Ron loves Hermione, but he doesn't know how to say it. When he can't keep it to himself any longer, he learns that it's okay to show your emotions. A while later there's even something which makes Ron the happiest man on earth. RonxHermione


Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like something from Harry Potter. I only own the plot and Luka Weasley. For the title I was inpired by two songs of Westlife: Obvious and You Raise Me Up. Two songs that really fit Ron and Hermione.

A/N: Normally I write Draco/Ginny, but this was for my best friend's birthday and she loves Ron/Hermione so yeah... Don't forget to read and review!!

**I am obvious and you raise me up**

_And now? What to do now?_

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room in his favourite armchair in front of Hermione. The older girl was fast asleep on the couch that was facing the fire place.

They had just sent Harry up to sleep in the boy's dormitories, exhausted from the previous fight. Ginny had ascended the stairs, no doubt to watch over Harry's sleeping form. Just like Ron was doing now for Hermione.

Ron knew he should take his chance now and sleep, just like everyone else was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Every time he shut out the world to make a journey to sleepy-land, he got stuck in the land of loss. Every time he saw Fred's smiling face, right before he died. Fred hadn't deserved to die. Never once had Ron believed he would lose his brother, never once Fred. Ron kept thinking about the look on his father's face when he had seen his son, how George had changed, as if he would never be the same again, as if he had lost a part of himself. He still saw Ginny fainting, Percy sobbing, Bill's and Charlie's set jaws his mother never letting go of Fred's arm. They shouldn't have to go through this. His family deserved better.

And because he couldn't sleep, he watched Hermione. He remembered clearly, very clearly what had happened in front of the Room of Requirement, but he didn't know what to do about it.

He saw Hermione stir, probably feeling his strong gaze. She opened her big brown eyes and met his own blue ones. She smiled.

At seeing her smile, Ron's stomach did the familiar flip-flop. And he was disgusted by it. How could he still feel something so wonderful, how could he possibly smile back after all they've been through? He did realize that maybe he was being a bit hard for himself. He knew you couldn't do anything to prevent love. And it was love, right?

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked with a still croaked voice from sleeping.

"He's still in the dormitories," Ron answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry, Ron"

He knew that this would happen. He looked at her, not really giving any indication that he had heard her.

"I'm so, so sorry."

Ron nodded. "It's okay." But they both knew that it wasn't. It would never be okay. But pining away wouldn't bring Fred back.

Ron looked Hermione in the eye again and he knew that it wasn't a good moment. But if it wasn't now, then when would it be?

"I meant everything you know."

"What? About me being brilliant, but scary?" Hermione joked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, but immediately stopped when she saw his dead-serious face.

"Please Hermione, I need you to know, I need you to understand," Ron pleaded.

"What do you want me to understand, Ron?"

He stood up and started pacing in front of the couch, waving his arms while speaking.

"Everything! I hope you do remember what happened by the Room of Requirement? Damnit, Hermione, I waited years to do that! I meant that kiss, Hermione, I really did." Ron spoke quieter and quieter when his little speech ended and lowered his eyes to the ground, embarrassed about his outburst and sighed. He didn't see how Hermione's face lighted up or felt how her heart thumped in her chest.

"Then kiss me again, Ron."

Ron's face shot back up. Whatever he had expected, it surely wasn't that. But he wasn't about to protest.

He quickly moved to the couch with a grace he didn't know he possessed. He slowly cradled her head in his hands and pushed his lips to hers, not wasting any time.

The moment his lips touched hers, he sighed. This was good, no it was great! He softly rubbed her upper arms and thought he was the luckiest guy in the world.

He knew there were still many things to fix, but they had helped to save the world. If this was his reward, he was more than happy.

He felt Hermione toy with his hair and felt his heartbeat quicken in response.

This was definitely love, all right.

It was obvious, they were obvious.

With Hermione pressed up against him, with her hands roaming his back, with her lips softly moving over his, he knew that everything would be all right.

They still had a long way to go, but they had created a safer world, a better world and now he was certain he wanted to experience that world only with Hermione.

* * *

"More tea, Hermione?" asked Ginny Weasley, who was playing hostess today.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione Weasley quietly sipped her hot tea and looked at her a-little-bit-over-eight-months-pregnant belly. One year after the Final Battle, Ron had finally picked up his courage and asked her to marry him. One thing lead into another and now they were expecting.

At the moment they were having tea with Harry and Ginny. They had all gone their separate ways, but they still came together a lot. Both Harry and Ron were aurors, while Hermione had recently given up on the active side and had become a sort of researcher. Ron had wanted, no demanded that. He hadn't wanted to risk the baby's safety and she knew that too.

Ginny, on the other side, had become a healer and was very exited with Hermione's pregnancy.

Now it was Sunday afternoon and they were all enjoying afternoon tea and filling each other in with all kinds of gossip.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed unbelievingly, "You're spilling tea all over Ginny's carpet!"

"No I'm not!" Hermione replied, defending herself.

Ron shoved his chair back and said: "Oh Merlin, Hermione, you're leaking!"

Only then she became aware of the water between her legs.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, my water broke." Frantically waving her hands in the air and immediately starting to puff.

Suddenly the atmosphere had changed, people stood up and started moving. Ron had no idea what was happening.

Ginny took the matter in her own hands and started ordering people around.

"Okay, Harry dear, quickly floo to Sint Mungos and tell the healers that Mrs. Weasley is delivering sooner than expected." Harry did immediately what Ginny said and disappeared in the green flames after yelling with a shaky voice: Sint Mungos!

"Ron, "Ginny continued, "you taken Hermione's other arm and we'll follow Harry.

Ron stood on Hermione's left and draped his arm around her waist.

Ginny turned her head to Hermione and said with a smile: "You, Mrs. Weasley, are going to be a mom."

_Oh dear_

Of course Hermione was already aware of that little fact, but to hear it out loud, was a bit to overwhelming.

So she started to panic.

"But Ginny, why? It wasn't supposed to come in a month!"

"Oh, well, so it's a little bit early, big deal."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again several times.

"Ron! Say something!"

He was still rapidly blinking his eyes and trying the grasp the feeling of becoming a dad.

"Well, euh, geez..."

Hermione sighed: "You're a big help. Just so you know, Ron, I blame you for this."

What? Where did that come from?

"What? Why?"

"Don't listen to her, Ron, she just has to release the tension." Ginny smiled encouraging.

"I do not!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is his fault!"

"If I remember well, Hermione. There were two of us in the act."

"I know that," Hermione snapped. "But did you have to make me pregnant, huh?"

"You said you wanted children!"

"Let her be, Ron." Ginny advised.

"Okay, come on, sweetie." He tried.

"How can you be so calm! You don't know what this is like! First you're suddenly só fat! Then it starts kicking your stomach and then ouch..."

Hermione doubled over and held her pregnant tummy in her arms.

"Ginny, it hurts! It hurts so much!"

"You're having contractions Hermione, it's okay. Try to slowly breathe in and out. Slowly, don't mind the pain, try to think of something else. You're going to be a mother Hermione, isn't that great!"

Now, Hermione, started panicking over something else.

"Oh, no, what if I'm not a good mother, Gin? What if my baby hates me?"

"Your baby won't hate you! Ron, take some floo powder. You're going first."

"How do you know that? I mean, how do you tell a little child Santa Claus doesn't exist?"

"Who's Santa Claus?" Ron asked interested.

"Not helping, Ronald!"

Ron was still fumbling with the floo powder. He was so nervous, he threw the powder next to the fire place.

"Please, Ron, hurry."

He stepped in and was gone in a few seconds.

"Okay, now you, Hermione."

"What if I'll drop the baby?"

"Step into the fire place."

"I so know I'll forget to feed it."

Ginny pushed her panicking friend in the fire place and gave her a handful of floo powder.

"Say it, Hermione."

"What if Ron doesn't want it."

"Hermione."

"What if they switch the babies? I wouldn't be able to-"

"HERMIONE, say it!" Ginny yelled, finally she got a result when she heard Hermione squeak: Sint Mungos.

Sometimes, pregnant women were too much to handle. Women in labour were a disaster.

When Ginny stepped out of the fire place in the hospital. She saw that Ron was rubbing Hermione's back and that she had calmed down.

_Thank God_

Then she noticed Harry next to them.

"Harry! Did you warn the healers?"

Harry nodded.

"Great, will you inform the family please? Tell them that grandchild number one is arriving."

Harry run off and then there was suddenly a lot of commotion.

A pack of healers came up to them with a bed where the lay Hermione down.

"Sir, are you the father of the child?"

"Yes, I am." Ron answered proudly. And Ginny thought she had never heard that tone in her brother's voice before. Like he was the happiest man on earth and she thought that maybe, right now, he was.

"Mrs. Potter, will you assist with the delivery."

"Yes, Mr. Houber. I think I will."

The little group began moving towards the delivery room when Hermione asked her last question.

"Gin, I don't want to do breastfeeding."

"Then you don't. There are many other possibilities."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

Ginny attention was now totally directed to the other healers who were asking all sorts of questions. Hermione stared at Ron, who was holding tightly onto her hand.

"You know I love you, don't you." Hermione asked, suddenly shy.

Ron smiled. "Yes I know. I love you too. Now let's go have a baby."

That was exactly what they were going to do.

Everything went very fast.

Hermione gave everything she had.

"Push, Mrs. Weasley, push! I can almost see the head!"

"Ah, you push yourself, you dimwit!"

Ron had never felt so weird in his life.

"Is it really coming out of there?"

Ginny had never felt happier for her family when she could hand the little baby to her sister in law.

"Meet your son, Hermione."

You can't imagine the feelings you have when you can hold something so small and so beautiful in your arms and tell that this is all yours.

Hermione was smiling like a little child who got a present and Ron had tears in his eyes, looking down on his wife holding his son. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on both foreheads.

"You did great, love."

"Hold him, Ron."

When Ron took the little boy in his arms, he knew that he could never be happier in his life. He looked at his wife, with her hair sweaty sticking to her forehead, her face all red and he thought she had never been more beautiful.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

"Ron, we already are married."

"I know, I love you so much."

"I'll go bring the big news." Ginny announced as she ran to the door to meet her family.

She opened the big double door and closed it immediately after her, to give the new family a little bit privacy.

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Where are they?"

Ginny, still grinning like an idiot, held up her hands to silence them.

"It's a beautiful healthy baby boy with black raven hair and magnificent green eyes."

Everyone looked at Harry, who sat on the bench with his mouth wide open. When George, Bill and Charlie stood up and glared menacingly at Harry, she said: "Kidding, just kidding."

She opened the doors behind her and said: "Everyone, meet Luka Weasley."

Her family burst through the doors to congratulate the couple. Ron was still holding his son, looking at him with adoration in his eyes.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Isn't this great? A new life, so tiny and cute."

"You hold it right there." Ginny said when she saw the look in his eyes. "Maybe when I've forgotten how painful and stressy this all is, I'll consider it." Pressing a tiny kiss on his lips.

Ron was beaming, showing his son, but never letting him loose.

"Aw, isn't it a cutie?" George said.

He was more than a cutie. He was his son, Ron thought.

Everyone was there to watch him.

Yes, everyone. He was certain Fred wouldn't have missed this for the world. He was here somewhere, silently cheering for his youngest brother, Ron knew. He showed everyone his son, so he showed Fred too.

He turned to Hermione, still lying on the bed, also receiving congratulations and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," he murmured softly against her lips, so only she could hear him.

Luka could grow up in a world without Voldemort, without war. Ron knew that his son would always be strong and confident. Someone who could raise you up, just like his mother.

Standing there, surrounded by the people he loved, holding a tiny piece of himself, Ron finally felt complete.

-----The End-----


End file.
